


𝗜𝗡𝗗𝗨𝗟𝗚𝗘 [ Levi x fem reader ] MODERN LEVI AU

by dxrkluvie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, Badass Levi Ackerman, Erotica, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Marijuana, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkluvie/pseuds/dxrkluvie
Summary: ONSEHOT𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐈𝐒𝐇𝐄𝐃➥ ❗ Trigger warning,  this story contains strong language and sexual / adult themes.❗
Kudos: 13





	𝗜𝗡𝗗𝗨𝗟𝗚𝗘 [ Levi x fem reader ] MODERN LEVI AU

**03:40 AM**

You just left the club. The amount of alcohol you've consumed was on high levels.

Your 6 inch heels were in no help. You were barely managing to stand on both of your feet.  
Some friends asked you if you'd manage to go home on your own and the answer was always a ' yes ' . It was a lie.  
The event was your friend's birthday and you did not want to interrupt them.

There was this new neighbor that moved on the floor above you recently and you have been checking him out for forever . 

Is the time even convenient now?

You thought, but the alcohol in your system was giving you enough courage to text your neighbor at nearly 4 in the morning.

For your big surprise he answered rather quickly.

What could he be doing?  
You once again thought, but this concern went away with the wind the moment he'd agreed upon coming to pick you up right away.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

You were wearing tight clothes that were complimenting your curves.

Levi arrived in about 15 minutes. He gave you a death glare. Without him saying anything you already knew that he did not want to be there.

" Thank you so much, sir....Ackerman is it? "

" How did you know? " he asked.

Levi's eyes were almost always narrowed. He gave off " don't fuck with me " vibe and this seemed to have left a trace in your mind.

The road lights were reflecting in his blue hues, something that you found weird but intriguing at the same time.

" The mailman left one of your letters in my place by an accident. I will give it to you once we reach. " you sighed .

For about 5 minutes none of you spoke and you were finding it impossible to stay quiet for any longer.

" Why are you up at that time? " you finally asked.

" I have insomnia. "

" How can I repay you. "

The male looked at you for a brief moment and then looked away. He was not saying anything on purpose.

Once you reached, he parked in front of his place .

" Get out. " he insisted.

You're definitely not the most polite person ever are you.

You spoke to yourself in your mind and went out of the car. He did the same and locked all it's doors.

You walked towards your house and shut the door closed.

The smell of his light cologne has gotten into you. You were intoxicated.

You went inside the bathroom and took a long, relaxing shower.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**04:30 AM**

The influence of alcohol had passed just a slightly bit.  
You stared at your phone and were so tempted to text him again.

It was stronger than you.

" Hey are you up? "

" Yes. " Levi replied shortly as usual.

" Wanna make-out? " you asked, leaving all shame behind.

Levi took a few minutes to reply. You thought the text was way too risky so you put your phone away. In a few more minutes you heard ring on your door. You looked through the spying hole and saw him stand in front of your house.

" Come in. " you opened the door.  
The male walked in and took his shoes off.

From now on it was only body language.

You walked towards your bedroom. He followed up.

You turned the door knob quite slowly.

The air got filled with increased sexual tension.

Once you entered, he got in and immediately shut the door closed.

Levi pinned you to the wall & looked down on you.

" Not bad. " he mentioned.

You quickly ripped your shirt off. He sunk his head in your bra. Kissing and licking on both of your breasts.

You could feel your how wet you were already.

He slid his hand in your panties and felt it.

" Is that for me? " he whispered.

" Yes.... "

Levi traced his thumb on your lower lip. You sucked on it.  
He found this hot.

" Go lay down. "

And he did.

You went to your drawer and took a piece of condom then climbed on him.

Next, you kissed on his soft lips. His boner was already poking you from underneath.

" I'm going to suck you off. " you whispered against Levi's lips and kissed them for the last time.

Levi watched you go down on him. These visual stimuli were making his cock even harder.

You opened the rubber and took a hold of his solid hard dick.

The condom was now in your mouth. You placed it on the tip of his dick and unfolded it down on his length.

" Oh fuck you! " he moaned and squeezed the sheet underneath him.

" I...really want you to fuck me... "

After hearing that he threw you off and switched positions. Now he was on you.

His knee straddled you. Your clit was pulsating because of the heat you were feeling inside your lower body parts.

Levi rubbed his crotch against yours before inserting it in.

He started to push hard.  
" Oh fuck mmhm... " you groaned.

The bed was squeaking, but the sound of your moans were muffling it.

You dug your nails into the skin of his back and slid them down on it , leaving red marks.  
Both of your bodies began to sweat.

Levi's movements started to get sloppier.  
" No not yet. "

He nodded and got off of you.

You hopped on him and on his dick. Your hips were doing slow circular motions. He placed his hands on your ass cheeks and started to firmly hold them.

After that, Levi started to slam them against his dick.

Both of you moaned. You could feel his dick twitch a little bit.

" Ngh.. Let me cum. '' he grunted and began to massage on your clit as you started to decrease the speed a bit. Your legs shaked a little due to the stimulation.

Your body was tensing up and so were your pelvic muscles. It gave pleasure to you both.

The first one to reach the climax was you.

All you needed was just a few more jumps in order to get Levi to cum. And you did.

The view of you bouncing up and down on his cock was a huge turn on for him.

The rubber got filled with Levi's warm liquid and you hopped off of him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

On the next day you woke up rather late since it was Saturday.

While you were preparing breakfast you noticed that Levi had left a small note with a simple '' thank you. " written on it.

It made your day. 


End file.
